U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,236 discloses a pan cover consisting of a truncated pipe frame having spoke-like fan-type extensions into which a filter cloth can be inserted and then stretched by means of an inner clamping frame. The releasable attachment of this cloth on the carrier frame in the manner of a cloth that has to be fastened to a so-called embroidery frame makes it possible to replace the filter cloth once it has become filled with particles of fat that rise from food during the frying process after it has been used as a frying pan cover.
It has also been proposed that pan covers of this type be produced from a disc of filter paper, encased in a cardboard frame.
A cover having a carrier ring that surrounds the filter paper, cut out from a materials disc of cardboard or the like with spoke like radial arms and which is parallel to the plane of the filter paper or the like that is permanently attached to it and the radial arms is familiar from German patent diclosure No. 2,915,274 and entails the advantage--vis-a-vis other pan covers--that, on the one hand, it traps particles of fat without hindering the passage of the steam, and, on the other hand, is simple to produce and use as a disposable article.
Particularly in the case of fried foods that produce a relatively wet vapor during frying, it has been shown that--depending on the quality of the filter paper that is used--it is possible that this will buckle and will thus deform the whole cover.